Just a Little Bit of Anarchy
by PsychoBoost
Summary: A confused young man's world is turned upside down when a mysterious young girl arrives in Piltover, destroying and wreaking havoc on his home. After a meeting with Sheriff Caitlyn, he must decide between the rugged, loudmouth, fist-fighter Vi, or the clinically insane rocketeer, Jinx. Rated M for Strong Language and Mild Sexual Content.
1. The City of Crime

**Chapter One: The City of Crime**

_Location: An Apartment in Western Piltover_

"It seems that a new dark age has begun as crime rates have skyrocketed over the past few weeks. Explosions and fires tearing families apart as men and women are burned alive and buried within the rubble of their own homes – *click*",

"God damn, I thought the Rune Wars were over for fuck sake," I said as a turned off the television, tired and frustrated. This had been going on for two weeks straight, and my eyes and nose had begun growing numb to the bright fires and smell of burning buildings each night.

Deciding to turn in for the night, I dragged myself lazily through my apartment until I reached the bedroom and let myself fall into bed as if my strength had decided to take a day off.

I closed my eyes, expecting to hear the usual cackling of a young girl, followed by the sounds of explosions and police sirens, but for some reason, the familiar sounds never came.

Not thinking anything of it, I turned on my side to go to sleep, but something about the silence was rather unsettling. I waited an hour, nothing. Two, still nothing. Three…

Nothing.

I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position, wrapping my arms around my knees. I forced myself out of bed and dragged my feet to my bedroom window. Pulling back the curtain, I saw nothing but the night sky, filled with smoke from the previous night's fires and explosions.

_She must be taking the night off,_ I thought, and fell back in to bed, making a lazy attempt to throw the sheets over myself, giving up after about 30 seconds, and closing my eyes to go to sleep.

In the midst of a deep sleep, images were flowing through my mind. At one point, though incredibly blurry, I saw what looked to be a figure in a black hood. His hand was outstretched with his palm facing me. I began to feel myself growing weaker and weaker, but for some reason, the image wouldn't disappear like the rest. It was as if the figure was draining my life force.

My legs began to lose feeling, and I suddenly felt as if I was on my back, on a cold surface. The blurry figure was leaning down over me, and it appeared to be speaking to me.

"Your experience here must not be made known," The hooded figure said, leaving me on my back, so weak that I could barely turn my head to watch it slowly disappear.

I couldn't move, and my vision, as blurry as it was, began to fade even more. I heard the faint sounds of explosions and police sirens. They were getting louder and louder, and suddenly…my eyes shot open.

Panicking, I frantically moved my fingers and arms. Realizing that it was just a dream, I brought my hand to my forehead before realizing that I was laying in a pool of my own sweat.

_Lovely,_ I thought as I pulled myself out of bed before coming to my senses and acknowledging what was going on outside.

I squinted as I stared at the clock that was sitting across from my bed as my sleepy vision cleared up.

"It's 9 in the morning. Doesn't she usually pull this crap at night?" I said to myself as I carefully pulled back the curtain to see what was going on outside.

It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the sun before I realized that the bright light wasn't the sun. Fires and large explosions were going off near the center of downtown Piltover, where the City Treasury stood. This was odd, because this young terrorist never went near the treasury until now.

I decided, against my better judgment, to see what was going on, so I threw on a pair of comfortable pants, fastened my boots, and grabbed a long jacket as I rushed out the door.

The weather was like you'd expect during the middle of a city bombing; the air was dusty, dry, and reeked of gunpowder and explosives. If you looked up at the clouds, all you would see was smoke and darkness, as if sunlight didn't even exist anymore, and the constant fires made it feel like a warm Spring day, even in the middle of Autumn.

As I emerged from my building, I peered around my street, and not even the tiniest sign of life could be found. It was as if my neighborhood became a ghost town overnight.

However, as I walked further down the street, I could see why. Buildings were stripped of their supports and most of the street had collapsed in on itself. The smoke was making it harder and harder to breathe as I continued walking down the street. So much so that my sense of curiosity was overwhelmed by the fact that I couldn't breathe anymore. I decided to wave it off as another of that twisted girl's terrorist attacks and continue with my investigation of the downtown attacks.

I walked back towards my apartment and took the back roads to get downtown, thinking that they wouldn't be as devastated as the main streets…

But I was very, very wrong.

It was as if the main streets of Piltover were merely caught in the aftershock of the devastation that was laid out before me. Most of what used to be quaint, low-middle class neighborhoods was almost unrecognizable. Buildings and homes seemed to have just been consumed by flame, with nothing left but blackened ground and the occasional burnt corpse.

I began to wonder why she left my apartment alone after razing everything around it to the ground. As I made my way closer to the action, I began to see that my home was the only home left standing in all of Western Piltover.

After walking for about two hours, I began to see the new-age architecture that marked the entrance to downtown Piltover. Decorative silver and gold trim lined the extremely tall, high-tech buildings, and as I entered the downtown streets, I began to see flashing blue and red lights that indicated that Sheriff Caitlyn was on the scene.

As I began walking towards what I believed was the crime scene, I began hearing a strange noise…

It was singing. Not just any singing, but psychotic, deranged singing. It was very faint at first, but as I moved closer to the police lights and explosions, its volume increased.

I figured it was best to let the Caitlyn handle the situation and decided to head back home, but for some reason, my body wouldn't let me turn around. Something was pulling me closer to the brightness of the fireworks and explosions. It was that song. It echoed through my mind, and I began to uncontrollably sing along with it, as if I had listened to it all my life.

_"Wanna join me? Come and play! But I might shoot you in your face! Bombs and bullets will do the trick, what we need here is a little bit of panic!" _

By now I was almost at the center of downtown Piltover, and I began to feel nauseous and dizzy. The volume of the music now rivaled a _Pentakill_ concert.

_"Do you ever wanna catch me? Right now I'm feeling ignored, so can you try a little harder? I'm really getting bored!"_

I was now walking past the police barricade that had been set up. My vision began fading and all I could hear was the music. I felt the hands of law enforcement officers desperately trying to pull me away from the scene, but I couldn't stop moving forward.

_"Come on! Shoot faster! Just a little bit of energy! I wanna try something fun now; I guess some people call it anarchy! Let's blow this city to ashes and see what pow-pow thinks! It's such pathetic neatness…but not for long 'cause you'll get JINXED!"_

I felt as if I was going to throw up, and my vision was replaced with a burning white light. Just as my vision completely left me, I suddenly spotted a pair of massive gauntlets reaching towards me as if they were about to shove me back, and suddenly I was tackled by a pink-haired woman wearing a metallic suit.

"What the hell do 'ya think you're doin'?!" She shouted, as my vision suddenly came back to me. Just then, I turned around and wretched onto the street.

"Get your ass up and move it before I kick it!" the woman shouted.

I got up and ran as best I could with how dizzy I was as I felt a giant metal hand almost rip my shoulder out of its socket before I was dragged across the pavement. An explosion threw the strange woman and I forward, making me land on my stomach and vomit again. My ears rang for a minute before I was able to come to my senses and weakly lift myself up.

"Dear God, what the hell did you eat today?" the pink-haired girl yelled at me as she picked me up and ran into a nearby building. The explosions rained down around us, making my ears ring again. She threw me against a wall, pressing herself up against me to make sure we wouldn't be seen as she continued looking behind her to find an opportunity to escape. I took this as an opportunity to get a good look at my rescuer.

She wore a pair of goggles like a headband through her somehow soft pink hair and, despite her rugged behavior and tattoo of the letters "V-I" under her left eye, had rather gentle facial features. Had she not been wearing those massive Hextech gauntlets, I'm sure her hands, though probably dry and callused, would have looked rather delicate as well. On her back was a device that resembled a metal backpack, and she wore heavy body armor, yet somehow, I could still feel her womanly features pressed up against my body. She reeked of sweat and blood, but judging by the slight rust on her gauntlets, it didn't seem like it was _her_ blood. For some reason, the smell was intoxicating, and having her body pressed up against mine just felt…right. Without thinking, I placed my hands on her waist.

She spun her head back around immediately, blushing and biting her lower lip, before shaking her head and coming to her senses.

"Alright big fella', watch where 'ya put those hands before my knee ends up in a painful spot", she said.

Quickly lifting my hands, I opened my mouth to speak, but my brain couldn't formulate words at this point. After the explosions quieted down a little bit, the woman lifted herself off of me and sat down with her back against the wall beside me.

"How about a nice 'Thanks for saving my ass'? Or 'Thanks for not throwing me off the side of downtown Piltover for wandering into a crime scene unauthorized'?"

I opened my mouth to speak again, but the results were the same.

"Guess you're still in shock, huh? The name's Vi," she said, pointing to the tattoo under her left eye. "I'll get 'ya out of here, but 'ya need to do exactly as I say. Got it?"

I nodded my head, forgetting how dizzy I was until I did so, and I just about puked again. I suddenly heard a woman shout through Vi's radio,

"_Officer Vi, come in! Have you found the civilian yet?"_

"Got him, but the target came between me and the barricade. I'll be a little longer than expected."

_"Thank God you're okay. Just remember, your main priority is to get him to safety. Whatever you do, do not engage the target without ensuring that the civilian is not in any form of danger! I repeat, get out of there! DO NOT engage! "_

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Sheriff _Cupcake_", Vi said sarcastically.

Vi looked outside the building, determining whether or not it was safe to go.

"Coast is clear, ready?" she asked?

I nodded, forgetting what happened last time, and puking all over the floor.

"God, you remind me of when I fought Kog'Maw back at the League, 'ya disgusting freak."

For some reason, the word _League_ stuck in my head for a few seconds. It sounded so familiar, yet I had no idea what she was talking about. I finally was able to formulate words again and asked, "League? League of what?"

"You don't know what the League of Legends is?" Vi scouted the area a second time, "Never mind, I don't have enough time to explain. We need to move now!"

Vi grabbed my arm in her massive gauntlet hands and ran at a speed so high that she almost ripped my shoulder out of its socket…again.

_BOOM! POW! CRASH!_

Two explosions landed in front of us, launching both of us backwards as a building fell, with some debris landing on Vi's legs. Vi struggled, trying to escape, but she was trapped.

"Damn! VI!" I shouted.

I tried to lift the debris off of her legs, but it was much too heavy for me. Just then, I heard footsteps behind me as a young girl strolled in behind us. She looked to be about my age. She was wearing a leather belt filled with bullets around her ribs, with two triangular pieces of fabric covering what little chest she had. She wore the same belt around her waist, with pink shorts that extended to the middle of her thighs. On her right leg was a pink stocking with a fishnet pattern, and she sported black leather boots with pink trim. Her hair was electric blue, wound up into two very long braids, which extended from her head to her boots, and her skin was milky grey. Her eyes were bright pink; almost hypnotizing, and she had such a huge smile that it hurt my jaw just looking at it. Over her left shoulder was a rocket launcher, sporting a shark-head design at the end of its barrel, and appeared to be spray-painted dark blue, and on her back was a bright pink mini-gun outfitted in what seemed to be cat ears.

As menacing as I knew she was, I found myself mesmerized by her hypnotizing eyes, and I just couldn't look away.

"What are you doing?! RUN!" Vi screamed, but I couldn't run. The strange girl's wild eyes left me entranced. I was not afraid. I was infatuated.

"Seriously! Screaming helps…not at all." The girl exclaimed.

Her rocket launcher let out a _POW_ as she unloaded a round straight at my chest.

_End of Chapter One._


	2. Losing Control

**Chapter Two: Losing Control**

_Location: Downtown Piltover_

It felt as if it happened in slow motion.

In an instant, Vi launched herself forward from underneath the debris, fist first, propelled by a jet stream from the back of her gauntlet, punching straight through the oncoming missile, causing an explosion and landing a massive punch to the strange girl's stomach.

The incredible force from the punch sent the girl flying straight back through a nearby building, and knocked me on to my back.

As the dust dissipated, it revealed the strange girl lying on her back, moaning and cradling her stomach.

_Wow, it's amazing that she even survived a punch like that, how is she still conscious? _I thought.

Vi turned around to face me. I expected her to pick me up by my collar and yell in my face, but instead, she calmly asked, "Are you okay?"

Here was this rugged, muscular woman who seemed to have a problem with just about everything I do, calmly asking me if _I'm_ the one who's okay, after I made a mistake that could have cost us both our lives. I was speechless.

Suddenly, I heard I _ZAP_ from a distance, and Vi arched her back as she flew forward, landing right on top of me. Sparks flew in every direction out of her armor, burning my skin as I could do nothing but painfully watch her suffer. The only thing she had the strength to do was to hold herself up on her hands and knees.

"Geez, _Fat-Hands. _You pack more of a punch than I thought!"

"Y-You b-b-bitch!" Vi exclaimed while fighting off the electricity flowing through her body.

Suddenly, images of the black-hooded figure from my previous dream started flowing through my head again.

The young girl readied her zapping pistol for a second shot.

"Th-Th-That's a Z-Z-Z-Zaun Military-G-G-Grade Z-Z-Z-Zapping Pistol. W-W-Where did y-y-y-you g-get th-th-that?"

I saw the hooded figure and I side by side, both of us casting some sort of spell on a target. The target was having symptoms similar to what was happening to Vi. The spell seemed to dissipate the symptoms, and the target began to move freely. My vision phased back to reality.

"None of your business _Fat-Hands_! Now stay STILL! I'm trying to shoot you!"

Without any knowledge of whether it would work or not, I decided to try to cast what I saw in my vision. However, Vi was too close for me, so I had no room to cast the spell. Without thinking, I forced my hands upward…right into her chest. Attempting to cast the spell on her, I closed my eyes, fearing Vi's reaction. After a slight delay, she stopped shaking and twitching. I let go of her and slowly opened my eyes, expecting to see Vi's furious face, staring daggers back at me, but instead, I saw her blushing, unable to look me in the eye, biting down hard on her lower lip.

"Uh…um…" I managed to squeak out, my voice cracking a little bit.

The strange girl looked shocked. This was the first time since I met her where I didn't see a grin on her face. After a moment, she began smiling again.

"How touching. Pun TOTALLY intended!" the girl said, laughing.

Furiously, Vi charged her gauntlet a second time, and let loose another earthshattering punch towards the girl, but she was ready for it this time, and swiftly dodged it, tossing down two grenades that resembled an animal's head.

The grenades began chomping wildly, and before either of us could react, they exploded beneath our feet. My ears rang and my leg muscles grew stiff, planting my feet on the ground. I looked over at Vi, who was experiencing the same symptoms.

When the ringing in my ears faded, I heard a voice shouting,

"Be right back! No one die screaming without me!"

I looked up to see the girl sprinting around the corner, in the direction of the treasury. I soon began to regain movement and began chasing after the girl, with Vi in pursuit behind me as well. She began shouting into her radio.

"Caitlyn come in! We are in pursuit of the target! She is headed towards the Piltover Treasury from the west side!"

"_What do you mean 'pursuit'? Is the civilian safe?"_

"Uh…no. He's actually running ahead of me."

_"God DAMN IT Vi! Can't you just follow orders for once?!"_

"Things got out of hand and she managed to find us first! It was out of my control! I can't do anything about it now, so just bring a few bloody squad cars to the treasury and we can try to block her off!"

_"Ugh…ten-four. We'll be there in a few. At least try to protect the civilian until we arrive!"_

"Got it. Over and out."

Explosions started to light up the black, smoke-filled sky again. I began to sprint towards the treasury as fast as I could, although I had no idea what I would do when I arrived there.

I heard a short _POW_ behind me, but it didn't sound like a bomb or missile explosion. I looked up and saw Vi with a jet propelled fist land about twenty feet in front of me with an earthshaking slam as her fist hit the ground, cracking the asphalt beneath us. She began sprinting at an incredible speed, one with which I could never even hope to keep up with.

By the time I arrived at the treasury, Vi was standing over a pile of rubble. The gold vault was still in tact, fortunately. About four squad cars and twelve officers surrounded the pile of steel frames and burnt, melting steel plates. With all the damage that was done, the girl must have decided to leave the safe on purpose for whatever reason.

I found Vi and Caitlyn looking up at a message written with lights in a gaping hole in the Piltover Skyline. It read, _You'll never catch me, Fat-Hands._

This would have been the first time I'd ever seen Caitlyn in person. She looked beautiful. She wasn't wearing her signature purple top hat that people always associate her with, however. She wore a short, purple dress with brown stripes traveling from top to bottom, and leather belts around her ribs underneath her breasts, around her shoulders, waist, and thighs. On her feet was a pair of knee-high brown leather boots with gold buckles, and over her shoulder was a custom-made techmaturgical Piltovian rifle, passed down to her by her father, the head of state, who was also a pioneering hextech researcher. Caitlyn's rifle fired four different kinds of shots; a normal shot, a bladed spread-shot, an expanding 90 caliber net, and finally, a massive exploding shot which traces its target from a distance of 3000 feet, providing its path is unobstructed. This explosive round causes massive recoil, and has seriously injured Caitlyn before, which is why she only keeps about 5 shells of it with her at all times.

Panting and out of breath, I made my way over to where Caitlyn and Vi were standing. They seemed to be arguing.

"If you had just listened to me instead of taking orders with a grain of salt like you always do, we would have had a chance to not only save the civilian, but capture our target as well!

"_She_ engaged _me_! What was I supposed to do? Run away?! You know I can't back off from a fight! _That's not who I am, Caitlyn!"_

"You need to let some of that hot air out of your head and start doing your job right! Need I remind you that you're part of the force because I allowed it?! If it weren't for me, your ass would be rotting in jail right about now!"

Noticing the tears streaming down Vi's face, Caitlyn let out a sigh, trying to calm herself down. She lowered her voice and spoke to Vi in a more relaxed tone.

"Listen. I'm well aware of how hard your childhood was, but the fact still remains that Jinx escaped because you disobeyed orders and entered the crime scene to rescue the civilian without backup."

_Jinx._ That was the name of the girl. Jinx. The name sounded so familiar to me. Yet I knew nothing about this mysterious girl or where she came from, but that name…for some reason was burned into my brain…

_Jinx._

"If you can't learn to follow orders from a superior, then she will completely destroy Piltover. Please Vi, for the sake of the people, quit placing yourself on a pedestal and _think_ before you act."

Having believed she said enough, Caitlyn placed her hand on Vi's shoulder and walked off, leaving her behind.

"This'll be one hell of an afternoon of paperwork…let's get going Jayce." Caitlyn said to the man behind her as she returned to her squad car.

With a sigh of depression, Vi unbuckled her massive hextech gauntlets, letting them drop to the floor with a loud _BAM, _and proceeded to remove the rest of her body armor, revealing a skin-tight, navy blue body suit.

I carefully approached her, noticing that her gauntlets were off, thinking to myself, _I was right, her hands are very delicate._ I spoke softly to her as she massaged her wrists.

"Listen. I know I don't know much about your childhood or your relationship with Caitlyn, but I just want to tell you that, even though Caitlyn _is_ right, that doesn't change what you tried to do for me."

Vi looked up at me with bloodshot eyes, her battle-hardened face soaked from her tears.

"You went in knowing full well that you might not make it back alive, just to rescue me, an innocent civilian who happened to wander in here by mistake. All I did was make it harder and harder for you to get back to safety, and you still stuck with me all the way through, and that was the most admirable act I've ever seen. From the bottom of my heart, Vi…thank you. I will never forget you."

A noticed a small smile creep on to her tear-stained face, which made me smile too. As I turned to walk back home, Vi stepped toward me and put her hand on my shoulder, and before I had a chance to turn around myself, she spun me around and pressed her muscular, yet gentle body against my own.

She looked up at me with a smile on her face, and yet, even with her reddened, bloodshot eyes, and her tear-covered face, I had never seen her more beautiful than right now, in this moment.

We both began slowly leaning in, and as our faces inched closer, I could feel both our hearts begin to beat faster and faster, our bodies pressing against each other more and more…until our lips locked.

In that instant, it was as if time had stood still, our bodies hot with passion, and the space between them so small that even the thinnest strand of hair was unable to pass through us.

Unable to keep our hands off of each other, I placed my right hand on her perfectly shaped waist while locking my left hand with her right hand.

As if she was craving to press herself even closer to me, she took a step toward me with her left leg, brushing her inner thigh up against my right leg, as if to wrap herself around me.

The passion seemed to radiate off of us as our lips synchronized, pushing and pulling at each other's tongues until suddenly…it ended.

It was her who pulled away first. Even though the kiss ended, our bodies were still tangled up with each other, as if the world would suddenly come to an end if we were to let each other go.

Vi laughed and joked, "I guess Vi _does_ stand for 'vice'. I don't even know your name yet 'ya jerk."

"My…name? Uh…I don't…I don't have one…"

"What? How can you not have a name? Everyone has a name!"

"If I was given a name, I don't remember it…"

Suddenly the image of the black-hooded figure entered my mind again. It said something to me, though I couldn't make out most of it. It said, "….born…rift…"

I suddenly passed out in Vi's arms and collapsed. When I came to, I was at home, in my bed, with a letter sitting on my bed-side table that read:

"_I'm sorry, but I can't stay to help you recover, _

_Because I need to get back to work. Unfortunately_

_Working for Caitlyn is a full time job, but I'll check _

_Back on you tomorrow to make sure you're doing _

_Okay._

_Love,_

_Vi_

_P.S. You told me how to get to your house in your sleep,_

_I don't know if this is your real house, but I didn't want_

_ To leave you out in the open with an out of control criminal_

_Running around out there. Try to get a restful sleep so you _

_Don't get sick the next time we meet up._

I looked at the clock across from my bed. _7PM_, I thought,_ what a day._

My head suddenly felt as if it were about to split open, so I clutched my forehead in pain.

_God damn it, _I thought, _I need water, now._

I slowly and painfully moved to the sink to pour myself a glass of water, when I realized the chair in front of my television was occupied.

"Oh, hey Vi. You're pretty early, I didn't think you were showing up until tomorrow."

I began pouring the water into the glass and said, "Other than this splitting headache I have, I'm doing fine. You got the right house by the way."

I downed the glass of water and turned around…but it wasn't Vi in that chair.

"I'm _trying_ to care…I just…can't," the person said.

I dropped the glass on to the floor, shattering it, "Who's there?!" I shouted. It was too dark to see properly.

"Jinx. Stands for Jinx," said Jinx, grinning from ear to ear.

_End of Chapter Two._


	3. Alive for a Reason

**Chapter 3: Alive for a Reason**

_Location: An Apartment in Western Piltover_

_This can't be happening_, I thought, clutching my head in pain and curling up on the floor. _It's all just a nightmare. When I open my eyes, I'll be lying in my bed and she'll be gone._

I slowly opened my eyes, and not only was Jinx still there, but she was inches away from my face.

Startled, I pushed myself away from her, backing into a corner. She laughed, rolling on the ground, as if this was some kind of game to her.

"W-What do you want?" I exclaimed in fear.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Jinx sprawled herself out on the floor and exhaled.

"Nice place 'ya got here." She said.

Despite my obviously frightened state, I managed to find some courage and said, "You still haven't answered my question."

Jinx turned her head toward me, still sprawled out on the floor with a big smile on her face. Her bright pink eyes seemed to stare into my soul. Most would find this creepy, yet for some reason, I was drawn to it, infatuated.

_No. I love Vi, I can't think like this_.

I tried to suppress my growing libido, but it became worse when she pushed herself up and leaped towards me. She landed almost on top of me and pressed her forehead against mine, trapping me against the wall. The pressure of her forehead made me realize that I still had a splitting headache. The pounding in my head brought to my attention how fast my heart was beating.

"I _actually_ came here to talk," Jinx said, slowly relaxing her neck, taking pressure off of my forehead.

When the pain died down, I said dizzily, "Even though I've known you for less than a day now, that still seems…extremely out of character for you."

"I know right? I didn't even bring any weapons with me!" Jinx sighed lifting her head, "I miss my Fishbones."

She leaned back and cried mockingly. While she was distracted, I slid down the wall and through her legs, but as I tried to pull myself up to get away, she jumped back and landed down on top of me, kicking her legs up and down excitedly.

"You're just all over the place aren't you?" I said, trying to hide my fear and push thoughts of lust out of my head at the same time.

"Well, 'ya know, I'm _crazy._ Got a doctor's note," she said with a giggle.

Realizing she wasn't trying to hurt me, I snickered quietly at her last statement, turning my head and relaxing myself a little bit. But when I looked back up at her I saw something that shocked and amazed me…

Jinx was looking down at me with an adoring smile. Not a crazy-looking grin, but a genuine smile, like she's actually enjoying herself.

When she wasn't smiling maniacally, her face looked gentle and remorseful; She looked beautiful. I began losing control of my emotions. I tried to shake the burning lust I was feeling, but it just wasn't happening.

"You love _Fat Hands_ don't you?" Jinx asked.

"Uh…" As soon the sound left my lips, a big grin returned to her face.

"DON'T LIE!" She shouted, "I _saw_ you two at the vault this morning! I'm surprised you didn't just take each other right there!"

At this she started cackling maniacally, and I began to tense up again. My head was pounding, not just from my headache, but my fluctuating emotions as well. I blushed a little bit, and she laughed even louder. When she calmed down, she thrust herself against me, closing any gap that would have been left between us.

_What am I doing? _I thought. _Why am I not pushing her off of me? I love Vi, and if she saw me with Jinx, it would send her into an uncontrollable rage. _My heart was beating so fast; it felt like my chest was about to explode.

"W-What are you doing?" was all I could get out. _I need to get her off of me._

"Hee-hee-hee" Jinx giggled, "Why do you think I haven't killed you yet?"

She forced my arms into the floor hard, cutting off the circulation from my elbows to my fingers, and bit down on my neck. _I need to get her off of me. NOW._

I winced in pain, unable to move, my fingers becoming numb from lack of blood flow. I tried to push her off of me, but she wouldn't budge. For a girl as small and slender as she was, she had an incredibly strong grip.

"Please stop!" I pleaded, but it just made her laugh even more. She pulled away from my neck and leaned in to my face to kiss me. I kept turning my head in a futile attempt to resist her, but she found her mark, and pressed hard into my lips. _WHAT AM I DOING?! _Then all of a sudden…

I became relaxed. My body stopped resisting, and I lost control. Her kiss was intoxicating, and I felt her lips curl into a smile as she continued to kiss me. When she realized that I had stopped resisting, she let go of my arms and wrapped hers around me, her fingers sliding through my long, shaggy hair. I placed my hands around her small waist expecting raw and weathered skin, but instead found that it was soft and smooth.

Jinx removed her arms from around me and began to slide my shirt up. When it reached my shoulders, she lifted herself up, and began unbuckling the belt that held her top together.

My brain kept shouting at me to stop, but my body wouldn't listen. It's as if they were two entirely separate people.

The bullets surrounding Jinx's top _clinked_ and_ clanked _as they hit the floor, as she sat upright, straddling me, with a confident smile on her face. Her bright pink eyes were open wide, staring at me with wild desire.

As my eyes drifted downwards, I noticed her tattoos; blue clouds and pink bullets scattered around the left side of her body, from her hand, all the way up to her shoulder, and down to her thigh. I took my left hand and placed it on under her arm, and ran it down her body, feeling the soft touch of her warm, smooth skin.

As if someone were screaming in my ear, my brain was pleading for me to stop, desperately trying to regain control of my body.

But it was too late. There was no going back now.

My eyes began crawling back up Jinx's body, stopping at her bare chest. Her breasts were small, but not flat. They were noticeably round and perky.

Giggling, Jinx said, "Enjoying the view?"

Unlike Vi, she was rather confident about herself. I had seen Vi blush many times, yet I never saw Jinx with more colour on her face than the milky pigment of her natural skin colour.

Feeling as though she had been teased enough, Jinx forcefully grabbed my hands and pressed them against her breasts, squeezing them, throwing her head back, arching her back and letting out a breathy moan. Like the rest of her body, they were unexpectedly smooth and soft. Then all of a sudden, she threw herself against me, pressing her bare chest against mine, aggressively biting into my neck again. I found myself enjoying it until the force of her body slammed my head against the floor, sending a wave of pain through my skull, and reinforcing the agony of my headache.

The pain made me come to my senses. Now that her grip was more relaxed, I was able to throw Jinx off of me, and quickly pull my shirt down. She sprawled out on the floor again, topless, wearing a wild, crazy smile, her long braids forming a heart around her head, as if they had a mind of their own. I took one last look at her before grabbing her top and flinging it at her.

"Please. Leave." I said, before sitting up against the wall.

She just laughed.

"Aw. We were just getting to the good part too," she said with a smile.

Jinx put her top back on and skipped out the door, saying, "Say 'hi' to _Fat Hands_ for me!"

I felt as if I was going to cry. Not just because I almost gave myself Vi's worst enemy…

But because I wanted Jinx to stay. Overcome with conflicting emotions, I buried my head in my knees once more.

After what seemed like hours of wrestling with my feelings, my headache finally faded away, so I gathered all of the strength I had left and lifted myself off of the floor to go and check the time.

9PM. Two hours later.

I fell into my bed and tried my best to get some sleep. I would definitely need it for when Vi showed up the next morning.

I tossed and turned for a good few hours before my body finally gave in and shut down. I regained consciousness around 10AM the next morning, but I only had enough energy to open my eyes about half way. Vi was standing over me. She wore casual clothes as opposed to her Hextech fighting suit. She was wearing a baggy white t-shirt with a neckline that exposed her left shoulder and a good amount of cleavage, and a pair of blue short jean shorts. Her pink hair had been let down and on her feet was a pair of knee-high brown boots. She looked so beautiful that I almost couldn't contain myself, until I noticed her staring at my neck in horror…

And then I remembered what happened the night before. Images of Jinx digging her teeth into my neck flashed into my head. _It must have left a big mark, _I thought.

"What on Runeterra happened here?" Vi said quietly. She must have not known that I was awake. She left the room for a minute to make a call on her radio to Caitlyn, and I took the opportunity to look around a little bit, as I was unable to the night before.

Through the door of my bedroom, I saw pink spray-paint all over the walls of my living room, that read, "Jinx wuz here" and "You'll never catch me", as well as an odd triangular symbol that I couldn't quite make out.

I heard Vi start walking back into my room, and fearing her reaction to the bite mark left on my neck, I immediately shut my eyes to pretend I was still asleep.

"I can't believe she found you here. I should have stayed with you…" Vi said, with a slight catch in her throat. I could tell she was about to cry, when suddenly, a second set of footsteps entered the apartment.

With a slight sniffle, Vi said, "That was fast Cait-"

Her voice suddenly cut out.

"Enjoy my handiwork…_Fat Hands_?"

She was back.

"You…_BITCH." _Vi said. I'd never sensed so much hatred in one sentence before. Opening my eyes slightly, I caught the faint image of Vi throwing wild punches at Jinx, who dodged them with ease, laughing harder at each swing.

"Geez, _Fat Hands_, I would've thought the years of you being tossed around by those gang boys would've taught you the meaning of _sharing_," Jinx said with a smug grin.

That statement set Vi off, and both Jinx and I knew it.

"_I'LL…KILL…YOU!" _Vi shouted. She launched a powerful uppercut and hit Jinx square in the chin, throwing her up about a foot off of the ground, and landing on her back. Vi clutched her hand in pain, oblivious to the fact that Jinx had stood up again, cracking her neck with a big smile on her face, her neon-pink eyes shining as bright as ever.

"Not so tough without your big fancy gloves, eh _Fat Hands_?" Jinx laughed.

Tears streamed down Vi's face as she threw more furious and desperate punches at Jinx, only to have every single one of them miss.

"Over here, _Fat Hands_!" Jinx said, appearing behind Vi.

As Vi turned around to ready another punch, Jinx swiftly launched an upward kick, hitting Vi's chin, sending her flying backwards as Jinx executed a graceful backflip.

Vi landed on the floor beside my bed, with her back against the wall, blood dripping down her chin, and tears streaming down her face. Her chest contracted and expanded as she breathed heavily. Jinx walked into the living room, talking to herself.

"Hey Fishbones," she said with a cheerful tone, "Should we blow her up?"

She picked up what looked to be massive gun with a shark head design, and replied to herself in a mocking tone, "_It might inconvenience her and hurt her feelings."_

She hit the side of the gun and said in an angry tone,

"_Grrrr,_ you're the _worst_ weapon _ever_!"

Just as I was about get up and try to control the situation, my vision went black and I heard a voice resonate in my mind,

_"You have command over them. Assert your dominance and do not back down, for they will obey!"_

Images began flowing through my head rapidly. Visions of an enclosed area, high upon a mountaintop filled my mind with wonder and confusion. I saw three distinct paths, and at each end of these paths was a massive glowing gem. One shining with a pale blue colour, and the other, a light purple. These paths were surrounded by trees, and divided in the middle by a river.

Suddenly, movement brought these images to life. Small creatures poured out of each coloured gem in waves. These waves of creatures walked down each path until each side met the other, and they began to blindly fight each other until they fell.

I tried to escape this strange dream, but the more I tried to return to reality, the clearer the dream would become, until eventually, it felt as if I was really there.

Five different figures filed out from behind the gems and down the paths, following the small creatures. A pale-haired woman dressed in Ionian garb occupied the leftmost path. She seemed to be carrying a large, oddly shaped blade, but without actually touching it.

Occupying the middle path was a familiar face. The "daughter" of Corin Reveck, the techmaturgical madman of Piltover: Orianna. I would see the robotic ballerina often dancing in the Downtown Clock Tower during Piltovian Festivals.

In the forest, roaming around multiple small camps was a fearsome creature. This creature was massive; half man, half horse, plucked right out of the Shadow Isles. It stood tall, wielding a bladed staff. It marched around the forests of the area, destroying every camp it came across, moving its staff faster and faster with each creature it destroyed.

The rightmost path housed a strange pair. I recognized one from the stories of the angels. This was Morgana, the Fallen One. She wore a purple top that covered about as much as a bra, and a long purple skirt. She bore wings that seemed to be black and decaying, and her eyes were lifeless, showing no colour whatsoever.

The one accompanying Morgana was someone I recognized instantly.

_What does this mean?_ I thought as I watched Morgana step determinedly down the path with Jinx skipping happily behind her.

The images darkened, and the hooded figure appeared once again, shouting, "_Assert your dominance. They will listen, for Summoner blood flows through you. You were born on Summoner's Rift."_

I returned to reality, dazed and confused, as Jinx prepared herself to end Vi's life in one shot.

_End of Chapter Three_


	4. Finally Awake

**A/N: Hey folks, sorry about the delay in chapters. I'd been out of town all day with no Internet, so I uploaded this chapter as soon as I got home. I've also been encountering a bit of writer's block, so the chapters may be pushed back to every two weeks until I get back on track with it. Sorry for the inconvenience, and thanks for sticking with me. I'll do the best I can to get those creative juices flowing again.**

**Chapter Four: Finally Awake**

_Location: An Apartment in Western Piltover_

My eyes shot open, as I looked up at Jinx, standing over Vi, her rocket launcher's menacing jaws looming over the broken pinkette, who lay bleeding on the ground. Noticing that I was awake, Jinx looked over at me and said,

"Watch! I'm about to do something _really_ cool!"

The jaws of "Fishbones" began to glow brightly as the rocket inside of the weapon began to expand in size. This round looked much different than the one she fired at me the day before, as if it were completely changing in form.

As she was about to pull the trigger, I heard the faint sound of yelling outside my building as a massive bullet shattered my bedroom window, flying straight into Jinx's open mouth, knocking her backwards, and exploding in her throat. Blood spattered out of her mouth, staining her teeth red.

"_Go! Go! Go!"_ I heard through my now open window. I looked over in horror as Jinx slowly picked herself up off of the floor, coughing up blood as she resumed laughing. She stumbled over to the shattered window frame, leaned out, shouting,

"Is that it?! Where are your other guns _Hat Lady?!"_

Suddenly, an expanding blade flew through the open window, embedding itself into my ceiling as Jinx ducked to avoid it.

The sound of running and stomping filled the apartment as she made a beeline for the living room window.

Noticing that she was about to escape, Vi quickly tried to grab onto her, managing to wrap her hands around one of her extremely long braids.

"Get the _fuck_ back here." Vi said, her words dripping with hatred and loathing.

She pulled on Jinx's braid, hard, clotheslining her and sending her straight down to the floor.

As the stomping grew louder, I saw a look on Jinx's face that I never thought I'd live to see.

Panic.

Vi yanked harder on her braid and she began to cough up blood again. As she struggled to get her braid free, a smile returned to her face. She pulled out a bright blue and gold pistol, and turned to fire it.

_Zap!_

The shot hit Vi's arm, causing her to spasm and let got of Jinx's braid. As she scrambled to her feet, the door to my apartment swung open, the force of it sending her flying backwards. A team of men armed with pistols spilled in. Leading them was a stone-faced man carrying some sort of large techmaturgical warhammer. He leaped at Jinx, bringing his warhammer straight down, slamming Jinx's stomach hard, and causing a blast of electricity. Blood spilled from her mouth at an alarming rate. She quickly squirmed out from under the heavy hammer, and got up, leaping through the window, shattering it.

The man's warhammer suddenly changed form as it launched an electrical gate onto the floor and fired a shock blast through it. The blast grew massive as it sailed through the gate, but as big as it was, it missed completely and fizzled out in the air.

The team of men leaped into action as they quickly latched themselves onto the broken window frame with grappling hooks and lowered themselves out the window in pursuit of Jinx.

_"JAYCE! Need I remind that there is still a civilian in there?! Next time, signal for a net and we'll subdue her!" _I heard Sheriff Caitlyn shout through a radio on the man's chest.

_So that's the famous 'Defender of Tomorrow' I keep hearing about. _I thought to myself.

"Sorry Cait, got a little carried away there." Jayce responded,

"_Yeah, well 'sorry' isn't gonna cut it anymore. The only reason why Jinx is getting away is because neither you nor Vi are THINKING before you rush into fights! I'll handle the chase from here. Just get Vi and the civilian out of there and report back to headquarters."_

"Ten-four." he said, annoyed.

Unable to prevent Jinx's escape yet again, Vi let out a loud, frustrated growl and slammed her fist on the floor.

"Are you _kidding _me Vi?!" Jayce exclaimed in anger, "Pull yourself together! This whole situation could have been avoided if you just attended our morning patrol."

"I told you I had something more important to deal with!" Vi shouted through tears, spraying blood spatter all over his face and clothes.

"_What could be more important than protecting the city from utter ruin?!" _Jayce shouted, raising his voice in anger, "Some things are more important than checking up on your _boyfriend_! Piltover is on the brink of war with Zaun and an extremely dangerous criminal is on the loose! On top of that, you just cost a civilian his home by engaging the target by yourself…_again_! Do you remember what your _job_ is?!"

Vi pushed him aside angrily and headed for the door.

"No! Don't just brush me off!" Jayce exclaimed, and pulled her back by the shoulder, "Get your priorities straight, Vi, because if Caitlyn has to call Ezreal back from his expedition in Demacia, we'll _both_ be in deep shit."

Jayce wiped his face and stomped out the door, on his way out, he shouted back, "Meet us at headquarters, and bring the civilian with you. We're going to need to find him a temporary home until we can repair the damage done here."

With that, he slammed the door behind him, leaving Vi staring into space. Suddenly, she dropped to her knees and buried her head in her hands.

Noticing this, I gathered all of my strength and got up to walk over to the kitchen, at least the part that was still intact, grabbed a bag of ice, and filled a glass with water, adding a drop of Health Potion. I carefully walked over to Vi, and kneeled down to face her.

"Here" I said, "This will help."

I handed her the glass of water, and said, "Sip it. If you drink it all at once, it will make the pain worse."

She nodded as I carefully placed the ice pack on her head and got up to get a washcloth. Walking back over to her, I held her head up and wiped the blood and tears off of her face. She pushed my hand away.

"I can take care of myself. Lay off." Vi said.

"Alright. I get it. Let me know when you're ready to go." I said, turning towards the kitchen to get myself something to eat.

"What happened last night?" she asked.

I froze up, recalling what happened with Jinx. My heart started beating fast and I began sweating profusely.

"Well?" Vi asked, growing impatient.

"It's…none of your concern…" I said.

"You have a massive bruise on your neck and Jinx called it her handiwork. I think I deserve to know what happened!"

"Can't we talk about this later?"

"Cut the crap!" Vi shouted, "Something happened between you and her, and you fucking know it!"

"_Nothing happened between Jinx and I!"_

_ "DON'T LIE TO ME!" _At this, Vi lunged at me, grabbing my neck and pinning me up against the wall. I noticed that tears began pouring out of her eyes again.

"Vi…stop…I can't…breathe…"

She let go of me, and I fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"You want to know what happened?!" I furiously shouted, "She forced herself on me! I saw the note you left me that night, and I went to get a drink of water to soothe my headache and she was just there! In the living room!" I explained, with tears running down my face, "I thought she was you, so I didn't do anything about it right away, and she just came at me! In my state she overpowered me! I had no choice but to let her continue until she felt relaxed enough for me to push her off."

Vi stood staring at me with shock and betrayal. She stood there for a good minute before her mouth began to formulate words again.

"_TELL ME THE TRUTH YOU LYING BASTARD!" _She shouted, and picked me up by the neck again. This time with a much stronger grip; I felt as if she actually might kill me.

"I swear Vi…that's…the truth…" I managed to squeak out before she slammed me into the wall again. I felt blood seeping out of my mouth. She squeezed harder and harder, yelling and screaming louder and louder. Just as I began to slip into unconsciousness, Jayce burst back through the door with his warhammer, swinging it hard into Vi's side, sending her flying into the wall.

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU VI?!"_ he shouted at the top of his lungs. "_You almost killed him! Don't you care about this city one bit?!"_

At this point, Vi's emotions got the better of her and she curled up, sobbing.

"Stop wallowing in your own self-pity and get to the station. I'm taking the civilian with me." Jayce said.

"Good!" Vi shouted between sobs, "He can rot beneath the Shadow Isles for all I care!"

"It's a damn shame you feel that way, because with the way you've been acting out lately, you're going to be taking care of him, as decided by Sheriff Caitlyn." Jayce said. "It's about time you took responsibility for your actions."

"What?! Why me?" Vi exclaimed, still sobbing.

"Because you're the one who went in after him in the first place! Caitlyn has also issued orders for him to be kept _alive_ and _safe_." Jayce continued, "He is the only one who has survived a one on one encounter with Jinx, and therefore, he is going to be crucial in capturing her."

"But-"

"_No 'buts'!_ It's the Sheriff's orders. Obey them for once in your life."

With that, Jayce picked me up off of the ground and flung me over his shoulder.

"Get up and take the 'Team 2' squad car back to headquarters. I'll meet you there." He said.

Jayce carried me out the door and down the stairs, leaving Vi as a curled up, sobbing mess. As we arrived at the squad car, he put me down in the passenger seat and started the engine.

"Thanks for the save, uh, Jayce, was it?" I said.

"Yeah, Jayce." He said, sighing heavily, "How do you know my name?"

"I heard Caitlyn shouting at you through the radio. I've also heard about how you saved Piltover from an invasion of Viktor's hextech soldiers single-handedly."

"Oh yeah, that." Jayce said, "I'd rather not talk about that."

"Why not?"

"Because that incident may have given Viktor the excuse he needs to destroy Piltover."

_End of Chapter Four_


	5. Discovery

**A/N: Hey there folks, thanks for sticking with me. I know I haven't particularly posted much on this story lately, but I'm trying my best to not rush chapters just for the mere purpose of having content out. I hope you'll forgive me for the slow updates, but I'm trying my best to get out of this slump and back into writing again. Anyway, as a side note, feel free to leave a review on the story and tell me what you think so far. Let me know if there's anything you like/dislike about it and what I should work on to improve the story. I'll even accept a PM if you feel like asking me about the story or characters or even if you just feel like talking. But enough rambling, on with the story!**

**Chapter Five: Discovery**

_Location: Zaunite College of Techmaturgy (Many years before Jayce's invasion)_

"GOOD EVENING SIR OR MADAM. I AM CALLED BLITZCRANK. HOW MAY I SERVE YOU?"

Cheers erupted through a crowd of young men and women, dressed in rubber suits and welding masks. The leader of the team calmly walked up to a bright gold steam-powered golem. The man had dark brown messy hair, with a few oil stains on the white lab coat he wore. His face was filthy, smudged with oil and grease.

"Blitzcrank. My name is Viktor. As a test of your ability as the prototype of many soon-to-be-built hazardous waste overseers, I would like you to take this crate-" At this, the man gestured to a wooden crate filled with medical waste on one of the tables next to him, "-and sort its materials into smaller crates. Once you have finished, dispose of each of the crates according to the materials inside them."

"UNDERSTOOD. YOU ARE CALLED VIKTOR. MY TASK IS TO SORT THE MATERIALS IN THIS CRATE AND DISPOSE OF THEM ACCORDING TO THE CONTENTS OF THE SORTED MATERIALS."

The crowd went silent as Blitzcrank began to work. In a matter or minutes, the golem had materials disposed into proper bins. The crowd of engineers once again erupted with cheers and applause. Once the noise died down, Viktor approached the machine once more.

"Very good Blitzcrank. Your next task is to dispose of the waste bins. Take each bin from the college and bring them to the waste disposal field to the south. Once you have brought the bins there, destroy the waste. Make sure to evacuate any civilians that may be in the area."

"UNDERSTOOD."

Blitzcrank began to move throughout the college, collecting hazardous medical and mechanical waste, bringing them back to the waste bins, and sorting them at incredibly fast speeds. Once the golem had collected all of the waste throughout the college, it picked up the bins and exited the building, heading south for the waste disposal field. When Blitzcrank had arrived at the field, it dumped the waste out of the bins and began to move towards the center, glowing bright blue.

"COMMENCING DISINTEGRATION OF WASTE. SCANNING AREA FOR CIVILIANS…SCAN COMPLETE. IT IS NOW SAFE TO BEGIN DISINTEGRATION."

Blitzcrank's glow became more intense, and after a few seconds, a massive explosion of electrical energy blasted the waste, disintegrating all traces of it in the area. However, one item still remained; a rock, glowing bright pink, had absorbed the energy from the blast, and began pulsating, as if it were a beating heart.

The steam golem stared at the rock blankly - well, as blankly as a robot can stare – for a while, and finally said "UNIDENTIFIED LIFE FORM RECOGNIZED. MUST RETURN IT TO THE COLLEGE FOR FURTHER RESEARCH."

As Blitzcrank stepped closer to the stone, its glow became much more intense, and it began to pulsate at a faster rate.

"PROXIMITY REACTION RECOGNIZED. BEGINNING DEFENSIVE COUNTERMEASURES."

The golem stepped back from the stone and raised its left arm, opening its hand. Its arm then suddenly burst out from its socket, and sailed through the air, followed by a steel cable, connecting its arm to its shoulder. The arm landed on the stone, and Blitzcrank closed its grip around it. The stone began to glow brilliantly, and its pulsating shook the ground around it, but after about thirty seconds, the glow dissipated, and the stone lay still, leaving a plain, grey rock.

"LIFE FORM REACTION STABLE. IT IS NOW SAFE TO PROCEED WITH TRANSPORTATION."

Blitzcrank slowly retracted its arm, readying itself for any type of reaction the stone might have, but the stone laid still throughout the night, and as the golem returned to the college, it shut itself down, having done its job, and waited patiently for Viktor and his associates to return the next morning.

. . .

"Well, Stanwick, I'd call this week a success, wouldn't you?" Viktor said with a big grin on his face.

"I would." Stanwick agreed, "Great job today my friend."

"You as well. Get some rest this weekend, because starting Monday, we start manufacturing these machines so every major building in Zaun has one." Viktor said. "Zaun will become the cleanest city in Valoran, maybe even all of Runeterra!"

"Calm down there, Viktor." Stanwick exclaimed, "Don't you think we should wait it out a bit? There could still be a few bugs in Blitzcrank's programming."

Viktor took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "I suppose you're right." He said.

"Now why don't we go to the pub and grab a drink? It _is _Friday after all." Stanwick suggested.

"You go on ahead. I think I'll head back to the college. I've got a few projects I'd like to continue working on." Viktor replied.

"You work too hard my friend," Stanwick said with a sigh, "I'll see you Monday."

The professors shook hands and departed, and with each step Viktor took towards the college, his face became more stern and serious. When he had arrived at the college, he sighed deeply and swiped his entrance card to enter the building, heading for the Techmaturgy Engineering Lab.

As the engineer entered the room, he noticed Blitzcrank in the corner, who was resting in sleep mode.

He flicked the light switch and headed toward a table with an odd-looking mechanical armguard lying on top of it and began to tinker with it. After about an hour of working on the armguard, Viktor strapped it on his forearm and raised it at a mechanical dummy that sat in the corner of the room. He flicked a switch on the armguard and a small cannon emerged from the top of it. Next to the switch, there was a small red button, and after carefully aiming his hand at the dummy, Viktor hit the button, and a spinning blade fired out of the cannon. As soon as the blade hit the dummy, it exploded, and a translucent barrier appeared around Viktor.

"At last, it is finally done." Viktor sighed and collapsed on the seat behind him, taking off the armguard.

With a big grin on his face, Viktor said to himself, "Now that I've perfected this weapon, I can apply this to Blitzcrank and any future steam golems we may create. That way they can have a means of defending themselves."

At the mention of its name, Blitzcrank became active again.

"I SEE YOU HAVE ARRIVED VIKTOR. AN UNIDENTIFIED FORM OF LIFE HAS BEEN DISCOVERED AMONG THE WASTE AT THE COLLEGE'S WASTE DISPOSAL FIELD."

"Ah Blitzcrank, you're awake. An unidentified life form you say?"

"AFFERMATIVE VIKTOR. IT HAS BEEN BROUGHT BACK FOR FURTHER ANALYSIS BY THE COLLEGE."

"I see, good work. Show it to me."

"UNDERSTOOD."

Blitzcrank opened its fist, holding the stone, which had gone completely gray, out to Viktor. After examining the stone, Viktor's lips fell from a smile to a frown.

"This is a rock, Blitzcrank. I see there is still a few bugs in your programming."

"NO ERRORS HAVE BEEN DETECTED WITHIN CENTRAL PROGRAMMING. A HEARTBEAT WAS OBSERVED WITHIN THIS STONE WHEN PICKED UP."

A look of confusion appeared on Viktor's face. "Are you sure?"

Blitzcrank moved the tables to the edges of the room and placed the stone in the empty space.

"DEMONSTRATING RECENT FINDINGS. COMMENCING DISINTEGRATION."

With a look of shock on his face, Viktor shouted "Blitzcrank abort!"

"ABORTING DISINTEGRATION."

"Allow me to test this hypothesis, Blitzcrank." Viktor said, running his fingers through his hair, letting out a sigh of relief. He picked up the stone; placing it on the dummy stand he had just used to test his weapon, and walked back to his workstation. Equipping himself with the armguard, he took aim at the stone and fired. The spinning blade exploded as it hit the stone, and sure enough, another translucent barrier surrounded Viktor. However, the stone did not disintegrate. Instead, the stone absorbed the power from the explosion, as it shone bright pink, illuminating the room while violently shaking and pulsating. Viktor covered his eyes as the stone began glowing brighter and brighter, and after about a minute, reverting to its dormant state.

A chilling silence fell over the room as Viktor slowly lowered his arms, a look of sheer terror falling over his face.

"What on Runeterra…" he said nervously, "I've never seen anything like this before. Blitzcrank, you found this in the waste disposal field?"

"AFFERMATIVE."

_Why would such an interesting specimen such as this be left to die in the waste field?_ he thought.

After composing himself, Viktor turned to Blitzcrank and said, "You may resume sleep mode Blitzcrank, thank you for your cooperation today. I will see to it that this life form is analyzed further by Professor Stanwick."

"UNDERSTOOD VIKTOR. RESUMING SLEEP MODE."

After returning to its corner, Blitzcrank shut itself down for the night.

Using heavy-duty gloves, Viktor picked up the stone and carefully placed it inside a large specimen case, labeling it with the words, "Unknown Life Form". He then tidied up the lab and placed his project in a techmaturgy storage area labeled "weapons". Picking up the stone's case, Viktor walked over to the telephone inside the lab and dialed a number.

"Stanwick?...Yeah, it's Viktor…I have something here you might be interested in, are you still out at the pub?...Great. I'll meet you there." _click._

Viktor took a few steps towards the door when he suddenly stopped in his tracks and stood straight up, looking down at the case in his hand. After a few seconds of silence, he continued out the door.

_Strange, _Viktor thought, _I could have sworn I just heard a young girl laughing…_

_End of Chapter Five_


	6. Someone New

_**Story Event: It is at this moment that I'd like to call upon you guys to help me here. If you're reading this chapter it means that you've (hopefully) read the rest of the chapters and you've had a little bit of a feel for the relationship between my character and Vi and Jinx. I'm having a little bit of trouble deciding which of the girls I want to pair him with. Based on the way each of them have been acting while they were involved with this character, (not the way they act towards each other after their time spent with him) I'd like to leave it up to you to vote on which pairing you like the most. To vote, PM me with the pairing you'd like to see, with a brief explanation as to why you'd like me to pair them together. The choices are OC x Vi and OC x Jinx. Caitlyn and Jayce are uninvolved in this because a) I don't personally believe that Caitlyn should be paired with my OC, and b) I don't write Yaoi. (Not that I have anything against Yaoi or Yuri, I'm just not confident that I can write homosexual romance, sorry.)**_

**A/N: Hey there readers, I know it's been a long time, but unfortunately life gets in the way sometimes and that's exactly what it did to me. I won't give too many details but let's just say I wasn't in the mood to write for a while. With school starting this week, hopefully I won't have an absurd amount of life to deal with and I'll be able to update more frequently. Now, without further ado, Chapter Six, I hope you like it. Feel free to leave a review to share your thoughts with me on what you liked and what you think I should improve on, or if you're confused about anything at all in the story, even PM me. I'll try to respond as soon as possible. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Six: Someone New **

_Location: Sheriff's Office in Uptown Piltover _

"So you mean to tell me that you left her there? _Alone?_" Sheriff Caitlyn asked angrily. She stood behind her desk, frustrated and angry, as Jayce sat on a bench to the right of the Sheriff's desk, reserved for Officers and witnesses of arrests. I stood by a large window, looking down at the city below, thinking about what just happened.

"...Yeah, Cait..." Jayce responded, his eyes shifting around the room.  
"_Are you out of your mind?!" _Caitlyn shouted.  
"I had no choice! She was _killing _him! I wouldn't let her in the same room with him, let alone the same fucking vehicle!"

"And so you thought the better idea was to leave her alone, in the apartment of the man she just attempted murder on?! Does that seem like a smart idea, Jayce?" Caitlyn shouted, as she stepped toward him, pressing her forehead against his.

Jayce stood up, stomping his foot on the ground angrily.

"_For fuck sakes, _Cait, I'm not her fucking babysitter! _You _hired the bitch, so why the hell can't _you _do something about-"

"_STAND DOWN!" _She shouted so loud that it made me jump.

"You may be seen as a hero to the people of Piltover, but I am _still your superior! _You do _not _speak to me in that tone, _DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" _

He just stood there shocked until he could squeak out the phrase, "...Yeah, Cait-"

"No..." She interrupted, taking a deep breath and sitting down in her office chair, "This is the last straw. Due to your recent performance and your lack of respect for authority, You are hereby stripped of your rank as deputee, and will resume work as an officer, until you can prove to me that you can not only perform your duties as instructed, but show some _god damn respect _to your superiors, understood?"

Jayce said nothing; instead he just stood there staring at the Sheriff with wide eyes.

"_Do I make myself clear, officer?" _Caitlyn asked sternly.  
"Yes, Caitlyn." Jayce said, as formal as he could.  
"That's '_Yes Sheriff!' _to you!" Caitlyn shouted.  
"Yes, Sheriff!" He exclaimed, standing up as straight as possible.  
"Now go out and find Vi, officer. It isn't much on the way to getting your title back, but it's a start."

"Yes, Sheriff!" Jayce exclaimed again, saluting the brunette as she stood up.

After he left, Caitlyn slammed the door shut, punching it. "Fucking really..." she mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She said to me. "I don't know what's gotten into those two lately, but it's really pissing me off."

"Was it around the time that I showed up?" I asked,

"No, it's not your fault." She quickly interrupted. "It's this whole 'Jinx' situation. For some reason it's really getting to Vi, and Jayce is only making it worse by coming down on her all the time."

I sighed, "I don't really know what to do. Vi won't even listen to me about last night." I said.

"If you don't mind, that's why I called you here today." The brunette stated, "Can you tell me what exactly happened?"

I told her about the incident in great detail. I told her about what happened with Jinx and what I keep thinking about, and what's been going on with Jayce and

Vi.  
"So she raped you?" Caitlyn asked rather bluntly.  
"Not particularly." I responded, "She more or less tried, and I didn't really...stop her."

"Well, I can't really say I sympathize with you..." The brunette said, "You

basically cheated on her with her nemesis, so you dug your own grave there."  
"I know." I said, "But I honestly don't know what to feel right now. Emotions just keep pouring into my head, and I have no idea how to act on them."

"I'm no therapist," Caitlyn said, "But I need your help with this investigation, so I'll try to help you any way I can."

"I appreciate that, Sheriff." I said.  
"For now, I'll set up a room for you to stay in while we get this whole situation sorted out. Follow me." Caitlyn got up from her chair, putting the paperwork she was working on away, and leading me to a small empty office.

"This office hasn't been used in a few years, so you'll sleep here for a while." She said. "I know it doesn't look very 'homey', but unfortunately, under the circumstances, we can't leave you alone in your destroyed apartment with a dangerous criminal on the loose."

"I don't mind." I said, "It's not like my apartment was any better, really."

"Good to hear." She said, "I have a few calls to make, so I'll let you be. Make yourself at home, and if there's anything you need, let me know. I'll be in my office."

"Thanks, Sheriff." I said.  
"Call me Caitlyn." She said with a smirk, "'Sheriff' is just for my officers." During the night, I slept on a sleeping bag with a pillow in the corner by the window. Caitlyn had placed a small television and refrigerator in the office for me so I could eat and entertain myself. Over the next few days, she would leave and come back from the office, each time with a more frustrated look on her face. Finally, at the end of the week, Jayce returned, carrying an unconscious, bloodied and beat-up Vi over his shoulder. Interested in the following events, I followed him peering through the door to Caitlyn's office.

"She lost the fight...again, sir." Jayce said, annoyed and frustrated, looking down at Vi. "We found her unconscious in the middle of Downtown, near the construction site of the Piltover Treasury. The medics are on their-" Jayce's voice was suddenly interrupted by a short gasp as his vision shifted upwards. He stood silent for a few seconds, staring straight in front of him. Unable to get a look, I stood on my tiptoes, craning my neck to get a good view. I noticed a young man, with long, blonde hair, sitting in a chair, next to Caitlyn, who sat with her feet up on her desk.

The young man was wearing a brown, leather jacket overtop of a grey linen shirt, and a pair of ripped, black pants and brown leather boots that reached his knees. He wore brown belts around his waist, chest, and legs, as well as a tattered, cream- coloured scarf. Around his head was a pair of goggles, and on his face, he bore two triangular markings; one underneath each of his icy blue eyes. He sat back in his chair, with his right foot resting on his left knee. The expression on his face was not welcoming.

"Ezreal?" Jayce said, "Wha-why are you here? I thought you were on a mission in Demacia!"

Ezreal sighed deeply. "I was..." he said, "Until Sheriff Caitlyn called me, and explained that you two idiots couldn't even catch one bloody terrorist."

"Hey." Caitlyn shot at him, "Play nice."  
"But...why Cait-" Jayce began.  
"Do you forget your place?" Caitlyn interrupted.  
"Why...sir?"  
Ezreal laughed, "Looks like someone got demoted." He mocked, "What'd ya do this time? Forget your walker and let the enemy escape again, ya wrinkly old bastard?"

"Big talk from Princess Lux over here!" Jayce shot back.

"Tch! You belong in a museum old man!"  
"You wanna fight, Goldilocks?!"  
"Name a time and a place, grandpa!"

Suddenly, I saw Vi, still laying on the ground, lift her fist up into the air, and slam it down hard. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" She said, lifting her head up slightly, "Hearing you idiots throw empty threats at each other reminds me of my time in that punk-ass gang of drunks that I used to call 'family'."

"What did you just say to me?" Ezreal shouted, stomping over to Vi and pressing his boot against the back of her neck.

"Stand _down _Ezreal," Caitlyn exclaimed, "I get that you're angry about the interruption, but I'm sure I don't need to remind you that if we don't manage to catch Jinx, you won't have a home to come back to."

"If you had a somewhat competent force, I wouldn't even have to _be here _right now!"

"_Don't get all high and mighty with me, punk!" _Caitlyn shouted, standing straight up. "You may be working for Jarvan now, but don't even think for one second that it wasn't _me _who got you there!"

The room suddenly went silent. I noticed that Ezreal wore a strange, glowing gauntlet on his right hand. After a few seconds, it began to glow brighter, and the triangular shaped markings under his eyes began glowing a bright blue as well.

Caitlyn seemed to notice as well, because she quickly grabbed her rifle and fired at his right arm.

"_Aaagh!" _he shouted, clutching his arm in pain. Blood seeped through his jacket, colouring his hand red.  
Caitlyn walked over to Ezreal, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him into the air.

"Don't _ever _fire that at me." Caitlyn said in a strangely calm tone of voice.

"Now that you realize that I am _still your superior, _are you ready to cooperate?"

"Whatever." He said, "Put me down!"  
"That's '_Yes, sir.'" _Caitlyn said.  
"Fine..." Ezreal struggled, "Yes, sir. I'll cooperate. Now _put me down!"  
_"_Like you mean it." _She said, raising her voice.  
"Yes, sir! I'll cooperate!" Ezreal shouted.  
Caitlyn took him by the neck and threw him on the ground, next to Vi. As he hit the floor, he gasped and coughed, clutching his throat.

"Jayce, take him and investigate the new crime scene." Caitlyn ordered, "See if you can find out which direction Jinx went and report back to me with your findings."

"Understood." Jayce said. He walked over to Ezreal and kicked him in the stomach, making him cough even more.

"Get up, dumbass." Jayce said, "We've got work to do."

He picked up Ezreal by his jacket and pushed him forward. As they passed by me, I ducked back into my room.

_Ugh, _I thought, _what am I going to do? Everyone's just fighting with each other and I'm caught in the middle of it. _

Suddenly a voice echoed in my head.  
"Assert your dominance."  
I looked around, but I saw nobody.  
"Assert your dominance, and they will listen." I shook my head in disbelief.

"You are the player, they are the pieces, command them!"

_The...player? _I thought.  
"You are a _Summoner! _You cannot command your champions without establishing dominion over them!"

_End of Chapter Six. _


	7. A New Beginning

**A/N: It's been a while, I'm aware, and this time I can't really make too any excuses. I just didn't write, and I apologize to you guys for that. Hopefully I'll be back for now, but I can't really promise a regular update schedule unfortunately, though I will try to continue writing and updating as much as I possibly can. I apologize for the incredibly long pause, but I think I needed a break from everything for a while. Additionally, the votes are in, though I won't tell you who won because of spoilers, but if you guys want, I can write the other pairing, and include it at the end of this story as bonus chapters. If that's something you'd like to see, send me a message, and I will work harder to get this story out for you guys to read. Thank you all for your patience, and as always, feel free to leave a review with comments and criticisms so I can improve my writing in the future.**

**Chapter Seven: A New Beginning**

_Location: Zaunite College of Techmaturgy_

_Thump thump._

_Thump thump._

_Thump thump._

"A…heartbeat?", a confused Stanwick asked.

The stone pulsated in Stanwick's hand as he held it far from his body. The familiar pink glow fading in and out with each beat.

"Yes, yes." Viktor responded, "Found in the waste fields, by Blitzcrank."

"But…how could anyone dispose of such a curious organism?"

"I haven't the faintest." Viktor said, scratching the back of his neck, unsure of what it could mean. "I was hoping you and I could research this…thing…and possibly figure out why it was disposed of."

"Hm. That reminds me." Stanwick began, turning to Viktor, "I've been thinking about this for quite some time, and this discovery of yours has done nothing but help my decision."

"W-what decision might that be?" Viktor asked nervously.

"I want you to go to Piltover for the year." Stanwick said, putting the stone back in its case, "And I want you to present Blitzcrank to the Progress Symposium."

Viktor's eyes widened at the statement. He had no idea that Stanwick would present him with such a tremendous opportunity.

"B-but the Progress Symposium is meant only for the finest techmaturgists that Runeterra has to offer.", he stuttered, "It is meant for those who would change the world with their discoveries. How could I show up with a simple cleaning robot?"

"Weren't you just telling me earlier tonight that you had plans for this 'simple cleaning robot'?" Stanwick responded placing his hands on Viktor's shoulders, "You told me that you would make Zaun the cleanest city in Valoran. Possibly Runeterra. If you take Blitzcrank to Piltover, you could not only clean up Zaun, but the entire planet. You don't think that's an achievement worthy of changing the world?"

Viktor's head began to spin, he had no idea how to respond to Stanwick's compliment. He turned his head towards Blitzcrank, and began walking towards it. He ran his hand up along Blitzcrank's arm.

"We could…change the world.", he whispered.

"The trip will be completely paid for." Stanwick spoke up, "You'll have enough time to fix Blitzcrank's programming, and maybe even enough time to work with this stone here."

"If you really think that I'm ready for this…" Viktor said, still staring at Blitzcrank, "Then I accept your offer."

"Excellent." Stanwick exclaimed. "We'll go over the details tomorrow. But for now, let's grab a drink. To celebrate!"

"Absolutely sir." Viktor turned around, his face glowing with pride, and shook Stanwick's hand as they began striding out the door of the lab. As they left, Blitzcrank slowly woke up, and walked over to the stone's case, staring at it for a few minutes.

"WE COULD CHANGE…THE WORLD." The golem said, before returning to its post and going back to sleep.

_Tomorrow…_

Viktor woke from his bed at dawn, hardly able to stay asleep due to his excitement. He quickly threw on his work clothing and lab coat and sprinted out the door towards the college. He grabbed a cup of tea from the college's coffee shop and began working on Blitzcrank. After a few hours, he was met by Stanwick, who stepped into the lab with a cup of coffee. He looked at Viktor and began laughing.

"If you fix everything now, there'll be nothing left for you to do in Piltover." He exclaimed.

"I can't help it." Viktor said, looking back at Stanwick, "I just can't contain my excitement."

As Stanwick approached him, he noticed several dark bags under Viktor's eyes.

"Have you had any sleep?" he asked,

"Not much." Viktor responded sheepishly, "It's hard to sleep when all I can think about is what I need to prepare."

Stanwick chuckled, "Don't worry so much. I'll make sure you have everything prepared before we head off."

"Wait-we?" Viktor asked, confused.

Stanwick chuckled again, "I've been invited as well. They told me to bring someone that I thought was an equally amazing scientist. So I picked you, though of course, all of your research is yours to present. I've got some research of my own."

Viktor let out a sigh of relief.

"That makes me feel much better." he said, relaxing his body, and sitting down at a lab table.

"I thought it might." Stanwick responded, sitting across from him. "Now, let's go over the details; A week from tomorrow will be when we will be leaving, and we'll be taking the monorail." Stanwick pulled two tickets out of his coat, and put them on the table. "We'll be leaving that evening, travelling first class, and we'll be docking the following morning. Once we leave the station, that will be when we will part ways for a while. You will be heading downtown to the Sheriff's College of Engineering and Techmaturgy. Once you arrive, speak to the Dean, and show him this letter." Stanwick handed Viktor a letter with a wax seal. "This is your invitation to the Progress Symposium. Once you show this to the Dean, he will provide you with your living arrangements for the year. I will be heading Uptown to participate in the construction of a new Laboratory for Hextech research."

"Hextech?" Viktor asked, "Doesn't that involve incredibly volatile and dangerous experiments? I thought we gave up on perfecting that years ago."

"Well, that's exactly it." Stanwick responded, "That's what I've been invited to the symposium for. I believe I've found a way to use the technology safely, and that's why I asked if I could help build a laboratory for it."

"…Incredible." Viktor mumbled under his breath, "I had no idea that was possible."

"Enough about that," Stanwick exclaimed, "Why don't you go home and get some rest? You'll need it."

"Yeah," Viktor said, "Maybe I…should…"

As he trailed off, his head collapsed on the table, and he fell asleep.

Noticing how deep Viktor's sleep was, Stanwick stood up, and walked over to Blitzcrank. He opened the golem up and began taking notes, and making blueprints.

_Viktor destroys his blueprints after he assembles his creations, _he thought, _so I guess I'll have to make my own._

After finishing his notes, Stanwick closed the golem back up and left the lab.

_The following Saturday…_

Viktor had paid little attention to the stone over the week, and instead, focused his efforts entirely on the steam golem. Viktor had begun to teach his creation sentience, though he still had a long way to go before Blitzcrank was perfected.

As the day went on, Stanwick arrived at the college, and began preparing his research to be transported.

"Have you even gone home since I last saw you?" He exclaimed upon seeing Viktor.

"Of course!" Viktor responded, "I've just been working here more."

"Viktor." Stanwick said, "You realize we leave tonight, right?"

"Yes, yes." He responded, "Everything's ready to go, I just need to finish with this last upgrade,"

Stanwick chuckled, "Well, as long as you're prepared. But hurry, we've only got a couple hours until we need to leave."

"I'll be done in just a few minutes." Viktor said dismissively.

Stanwick then returned to what he was doing, and began counting cases of experiments and tools. After everything was prepared, he and Viktor began to head out, with Blitzcrank following. As they arrived at the station, Viktor spent a few minutes looking at the night sky of Zaun. He had never left the city before, so this was rather hard for him to do. After a few more moments, it was time to board the train, and Stanwick lead Viktor to his seat, and Blitzcrank to the cargo hold. While he was there, he opened up Blitzcrank one more time, taking notes as he did so, making sure Viktor didn't come by to check up on him. He then closed the golem back up and returned to his seat. After a few more minutes, the train began leaving.

Once it was in motion, Viktor took a few moments to soak in the luxuries of first class travel. He had a seat independent from the others in his section, which was able to spread out into a bed with a heated mattress and table. Every hour, a server would come by his seat and ask if he needed any food or drink, and each time he would just order water. Due to nervousness, his stomach was getting upset, and he couldn't eat anything without regurgitating it almost immediately.

"What's wrong Viktor?" Stanwick called from across the aisle.

"This is all just so incredible." He responded, "But it's just hard to take in. I've lived in Zaun my entire life, and as much as this is an amazing experience, it's also very nerve-wracking."

"I promise that it will be a great opportunity for you." Stanwick said, "Piltover has such an incredible amount of diverse and fantastic technology, that you'll start working and forget all those worries of yours."

"I sure hope so." Viktor said, and began staring out the window.

After a few hours, the train docked on its final stop, and the stewardesses began changing everyone's seats into beds. Viktor's nerves kept him awake all night, so he just sat up in his bed and stared out the window again, though eventually his weariness overcame his nerves, and he fell asleep for a few hours.

In the morning, Viktor and Stanwick awoke to a message over the P.A. system:

"Good morning passengers, in just a few short hours, we will be making our final stop in Piltover. Please enjoy breakfast in our food car in the meantime. For our first class passengers, breakfast will be served to you in your seat, so please be patient, and enjoy the rest of your trip."

Viktor and Stanwick were both served a breakfast of eggs and steak with orange juice and vodka. Though Viktor opted for a non-alcoholic beverage for breakfast. He picked at his food, not really having the stomach to eat it.

"Was the food not to your expectations?" one of the servers asked Viktor.

"N-no, I'm just not all that hungry right now, thanks." Viktor responded, handing the plate to the server.

"I apologize that you did not enjoy your trip." The server said back, "Is there anything we can do to improve your experience next time?"

"Oh. Not really." Viktor responded, "It's not really your fault-that is. Just nerves is all."

"I see," the server said, "There are still a few hours before we stop. If you would like, you may still use our massage car, on the house."

"I…think I'm okay," Viktor responded, "Thank you for the offer though."

"Very well," the server said, "The offer still stands until we stop if you change your mind."

At that, she left with his plate, leaving him staring out the window at the Piltover's horizon. Despite his nerves, Viktor was awestruck at the view. The monorail was high enough in the air that the view made Piltover look like one, giant machine with many parts. There was an aerial platform that stuck out above the city with several buildings on top of it including houses, factories, and restaurants. Though as the train came closer to the city, Viktor noticed a very large building in the center of the platform with glass windows. Large machines could be seen from the outside, as well as rooms full of young adults working. It was nothing like the polluted factory city of Zaun. He could see why it was named the City of Progress.

Finally, the train docked at an aerial station, allowing the passengers to safely exit the train. After getting off, Viktor made his way to the cargo hold to check on Blitzcrank. It seemed as though the golem made it safely, so Viktor woke it up, and brought it out of the station.

"Well," Stanwick said, "It's time for us to go. Do you have everything with you?"

Viktor dug through his suitcase and found his symposium invitation, showing it to Stanwick.

"Good," he responded, "You know where to go, right? It was the big building with the glass windows that you saw as we were arriving." Stanwick pointed towards the aerial platform.

"I think I'll be fine." Viktor said.

"Great." Stanwick said, "Remember, don't lose yourself. You have a goal, and that's why you're here. Don't lose sight of it."

"I won't." Viktor responded, shaking Stanwick's hand.

"Good luck."

At that, the two engineers parted ways.

As soon as Viktor was out of earshot, Stanwick took a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Yeah, it's me." He said into the phone. "We're here…yeah…proceed with the plan. You know what to do."

_End of Chapter Seven_


End file.
